This application claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/210,603, filed Jun. 9, 2000.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of flowering dogwood which is resistant to powdery mildew. This dogwood is botanically known as Cornus florida and hereinafter is referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Kay""s Appalachian Mistxe2x80x99.
This new dogwood cultivar was discovered in a field planting of approximately 980,000 Cornus florida seeds in Decherd, Tenn. in 1995. xe2x80x98Kay""s Appalachian Mistxe2x80x99 is a white flowering dogwood which, to the knowledge of the inventors, is superior to any other white flowering dogwood cultivar with respect to powdery mildew resistance. Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Kay""s Appalachian Mistxe2x80x99 by terminal cuttings rooted at the Tennessee Agricultural Experiment Station in Knoxville, Tenn. has shown that the unique features of this new dogwood cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive vegetative generations.